The Blood Galaxy: Book 1
by Crystal Seeker 466
Summary: Okay, so I have seen little to no Spore crossovers, and most likely with good reason, so I've decided to try and make my own, and see where it goes. I am using my own creation, as well as any others I've made, along with the mods I used in this game. Along with this, I have crossed it over with fallout and my mods for F3 and NV. I hope you all enjoy.


**Prologue  
Timeline**

**800 BTA (Before Tribal Age)**  
Long before the dawn of humankind, there was an alien race known simply as the Necros, a strange species that had just begun in the galaxy. They weren't space fairing, or even the deadliest species in the galaxy, however they were quite important in the future events. They were simply creatures that ate fruit and meat. They were quite hostile as well, killing other creatures and taking what they believed to be owned by whoever could claim it. Of course they did hold some form of peace for certain creatures, however they did not like the idea of sharing their territory.

**30 TA (Tribal Age)**  
Upon reaching the tribal age, the Necros became less of a predator, and more of a building society, building structures around their territory, and actually assigning intelligent members of their home to begin research. Said researchers began to wander the forest for anything to use for science, to discover what they could about their planet, and how to grow. This occasionally led to finding old and advanced ruins, crashed spaceships, and the occasional new species that entered the ecosystem.

**200 BCA (Before Civilication Age)**  
The Necros soon prove to be one of the more advanced tribes across the planet, seeming to know more than any other tribes. They would occasionally find another tribe, and depending on how they saw this tribe, they would either be peaceful, or would slaughter them and take their territory for themselves. There was more peaceful exceptions than hostile ones, and soon they became a large society.

**DoBE (Dawn of the Blood Empire)**  
Once the Blood Empire was formed, the Necros of this empire began to spread out on their country, building roads, cities, towns, and even Spice Mines. Given their planet produced the rare White Spice, they made great money on these mines. The Necros soon owned the entire country, and founded the Blood Council, where the collection of races joined together to speak for their kin, and watch out for the good of the empire.

**20 BW (Blood Wars)**  
Soon enough, other empires began to grow on the planet. The Forest Empire, the Sun Empire, and the Ocean Empire. The Ocean Empire built mostly ships to spread out and take the underwater mines, and once they found that it was owned by the Blood Empire, they kept their distance. They preferred peace and harmony over war. The Forest Empire run run by a mad necro that believed that necro and machine would be one, and to the Blood Empire, that would be a great advantage on their end, hence they began to build AIs and to their surprise, they built a kind of FEV Virus, much like the one from another place. However the Blood Empire welcomed this Virus, and sure enough, their were not sterile, and they actually became half machine, have organic. This was the beginning of their Synthesis Genetics, however the Ocean Empire saw this as a threat and a monstrous virus, which led to them attacking the Blood Empire. As for the Sun Empire, they only cared about money, and whoever paid the bigger bucks would take their empire, which soon led to the joint of the Blood and Sun Empire.

**40 BW**  
During the war, the new Blood Alliance soon gained a new ally, the Forest Empire, who thought that everyone deserved the right to do what they wished, and given the Blood and Sun Empire welcomed Synthesis, this led to the downfall of the Ocean Empire. However, when the head Councillor of the Blood Alliance knocked down the doorstep to the Ocean Empire's leader, he offered peace to stop the war. The Ocean Empire was shocked by this, but welcomed it by viewing it as a sign that their gods wished them to. And the Blood Wars ended.

**500 BSA (Before Space Age)**  
The Blood Alliance soon took control of the entirety of Omega, and began to research technology and science. They researched the atmosphere, weaponry, space metals, and even rocks filled with certain kinds of spice. They were in love with what they found. Eventually they began to build space ships, each one equipped with Mini Lasers and Mini Proton Missiles. These, however, failed to reach beyond the atmosphere. So before they began to work on things that'd help it survive, they began to research weapons. One of these weapons being the G41 Assault Rifle. They did research weaponry beyond the simply led weapons, like the Plasma Hammer, or the Laser Rifle, but none of them could beat the famous Ultra Laser, meant specifically for the first space ship. It was beyond powerful, which meant they needed a powerful battery for it, so they began to collect the plasma they used, and began to figure out how to use it for a source of energy. Instead of the perfect source of energy though, they came up with a very large and powerful tank to hold it all in, the Platinum Energy Storage. Said storage could hold 80,000 pounds of the liquid needed to keep it running.

**DoSA (Dawn of Space Age)**  
Once the Blood Alliance reached the space age, their ship was very large, holding the energy and armor needed to withstand enormous amounts of damage, however they only had the resources for one of these ships, the others had to be lower class ships that used shields instead of armor. And the first thing the necros did with this ship, was beginning it's colonization of the stars. They started with their own system, using the tech of the ship, the Terra Nova, to terra form each of the planets, such as the moon, and the other four planets and making them inhabitable. Once this was done, they soon had a full income of Red Spice, Black Spice, White Spice, Purple Spice, and Pink Spice. However this was not enough for the necros, so their second mission was the star systems around them. They spread out, and began to colonize and inhabit multiple planets at once.

**4000 SA (Space Age)**  
The Blood Alliance soon comes across multiple other species, however because of their advancements in technology, and given they were the second species to enter the space age, they offered peace to those who would listen, and annihilated those who opposed them. Eventually leading to higher patrols and a stronger hold of their territory. Eventually they took hold of the entire arm they lived in, and encountered their main enemy, the Grox Empire. The Grox were organics with metal pieces attached to them, and highly irradiated. This led to the necros slaughtering them planet after planet, and the Blood Alliance proved to be stronger than the Grox themselves, and even stole the Grox tech, which led to the advancements of Light Weaponry and the famous .Kelvo Power Armor MK X. With these, the Blood Alliance took the battle to the surface as well as the stars, pushing the Grox back until they took over every part of the galactic core. In the end, the only place left to take from the Grox was their last line of defense between the necros and the main core. And the Blood Alliance took it all over, and discovered the secrets of the 'Eye of Spode'.

**80000 SA**  
Sure enough, once the Blood Alliance captured the core, they never needed their terra forming tech, for each ship was equipped with a Staff of Life, something that led to the Blood Aliance's rise to power. They soon colonized every single planet and star system within the Spore Galaxy, and the Blood Galaxy was formed in the end. However the Blood Galaxy was not pleased, it felt that there was something far greater to do than just take over the galaxy, something that they yearned for. What they yearned for was to travel to other galaxies, and continue to spread their empire. So they set their eyes to the next destination, the Milky Way Galaxy.

**20000000 SA**  
Millenniums later, the Blood Galaxy soon entered the Milky Way, and roamed in, taking over each star and planet they spotted as they continued on their way to the arm of this galaxy. Sure enough they began to spread further and further out into the galaxy, soon taking control of most of the arm until they reached the system known as Sol, and discovered the human race. This race was trapped on a nuclear wasteland of a planet, and the necros were unsure of how to proceed with these unknown. But in the end, the Blood Galaxy sent in the Terra Nova to attempt to scout out the planet, and learn of what happened to it, as well as how to heal it.


End file.
